


THEY LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEED

by waywardwritings



Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Child Death, Dead People, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Hurt Percival (Merlin), Pre-Canon, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Day 10 of Whumptober the prompts were: Blood Loss | Internal Bleeding | Trail of Blood
Relationships: Percival/Original Female Character, Percival/Wife
Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948981
Kudos: 3





	THEY LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEED

Percival came back to his village empty handed from a fishing trip he left on the previous night. He sighed wondering how in Albion he’s going to feed his family. It consumed his mind, he could ask if his neighbours had anything to spare and he could skip eating for a day or two, giving him a chance to set some traps up. He smiles proudly at his plan.

He arrived at the outskirts of his village and the sight made him drop everything he was holding, running on instinct he headed over to his home. As it came into view he slowed down. To this day he doesn’t know why. But only now he could really take in the sight, blood and bodies everywhere. One trail in particular caught his eye, it was the one leading to his home. He got to the door and slowly opened it.

The sob that came out was the most heart wrenching sound if anyone was there to hear it. Tears stung his eyes and he collapsed to his knees, he dragged himself to his wife’s corpse. Shakily he tucked a strand of her brunette hair away from her face. Looking at her defensive wounds, she went down fighting, which somehow made his heart throb even worse. 

He looked around for their daughter and a fresh wave of sobs wracked his body, he crawled over to her ever so gently lifting her into his arms holding her close to his chest. Her once dirty blonde hair was now sticky with blood. Her lifeless blue eyes still open. 

It took hours for Percival to stop crying, breath shuddered. “Why?” He whispered hoarsely.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I don't usually headcanon Percival having a wife and child pre-canon but I wanted to see what that may have been like to write. Plus I went for MAX whump so it seemed to fit.


End file.
